degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Miles Hollingsworth III
Miles Hollingsworth III is a new sophomore (Grade 10) at Degrassi Community School. Girls want him, guys want to be him. He's naturally athletic, and preternaturally good-looking. He just seems to breeze through life. Miles is just a kid looking for love and acceptance from his father after getting kicked out of boarding school. His father, Mr. Hollingsworth (the Second) is a popular businessman about to run for mayor, and won't let his reckless son get in the way. Miles loves milking his rep as a troublemaker and arrives at Degrassi ready to stir things up. He is best friends with Winston Chu and friends with Tristan Milligan He is portrayed by Eric Osborne. Character History Season 13 In''' Summertime, he is seen at Degrassi watching Maya bump into a board and smiles. Later, he watches Maya do a pizza delivery scam but tells Maya the scam was a good try but it won't work. She argues it will and he tells her, once again, that it won't. He also ends up offering Maya a hit of his joint, which she refuses. Maya and Miles introduce themselves and Miles gets Maya to come see the concert backstage with Zoë and Tristan by telling Maya that he's with the band. There is an incident backstage where Maya tells Tristan that Zoë's character on West Drive isn't going to be on the show anymore. Zoë then steps on Maya's foot and she trips and ruins the band's equipment. A security guard comes and asks the kids whats going on and Maya tells him that Miles is with the band. The security guard says that Miles isn't with the band and leads Zoë, Tristan, Miles, and Maya away. Tristan is then saying how he doesn't want to go to jail. Miles' dad shows up and tells his son to come with him and for everybody else to go home. Miles overhears Tristan and Maya discussing how they don't have enough money to get home. He hands Maya his credit card, tells her the PIN number, and walks away. At Miles's house, he is seen stealing liquor away from a table. He introduces Maya to his buddy, Chewy. After drinking some liquor, Maya drops the bottle and Miles is scolded by his father, causing Miles to flip and jump in the swimming pool even after Maya tells him not to do anything stupid. Winston (Chewy by Miles) jokes that Maya has to "go fish him out" and she responds by saying "I can't be around guys like him" and leaves. At the end of the episode, Miles is on the bus for the trip to Paris and tells Maya that they are "going to spend the summer together, after all" and Maya tells him that she's there to spend it with her best friend, not him. In '''All I Wanna Do, Miles is seen getting out of a car in France with Winston and teases him about French girls. He is rooming with Winston and Tristan , who absentmindedly checks out Miles will he gets dressed. Miles and Winston tease Tristan for staring, and he then tells them that he is straight and has a girlfriend. The two don't believe him, but Maya then enters the room and Tristan tells them that she's his girlfriend. Later on, Miles and Winston are seen hanging out together and convince Tristan to go and hang out with Maya. He does so and to up the ante, Miles suggests that two kiss. Maya kisses Tristan, who is disgusted and Miles and Winston laugh. That same day, Miles returns to the dorm room to find that Tristan has put a sheet around his bed so that the boys will not feel uncomfortable being in the same room with him. Miles assures him that he and Winston don't care and that they're teasing him but Tristan doesn't believe him. When Tristan returns later, Miles has taken the sheet down and tells him that they were teasing him for trying to act straight when they already knew that he was gay. Healso explains that neither him nor Winston is homophobic and is offended that Tristan would make that assumption. Tristan is relieved and says that he could hug him right then, but Miles takes his shirt off so that he can go shower, and Tristan becomes distracted and says that they can't now. Miles pulls him in for a hug anyway, and tells him that he's going to have a great summer. He then exits the room, leaving a smiling Tristan alone. It is obvious that Tristan has developed a crush on Miles. In My Own Worst Enemy, Miles walks into class with Tristan and is seen to be teaching him french. He then goes to sit elsewhere, and Tristan tells Maya that Miles bought him food. Tristan also confesses that he believes Miles to be gay, and Zoe reveals that she too is after him and that he's straight. Madame enters and tells the students that she wants everyone to buy French food for the rest of the class to sample and that they should be in groups of two people. Miles agrees to be partners with Tristan, which Zoe is angered by. Later on, Tristan and Miles go to a restaurant where Miles orders food for him. Tristan tries to get Miles to comment on the cashier, but he just claims that she isn't his type. A song begins to play and Tristan says that he loves the song, to which Miles embarassingly admits he did a dance to once. He then tells Tristan that he took a hip hop class as a young boy when his sister was in tap dancing lessons next door, although his father pulled him out soon after finding out. Tristan apologizes on his behalf and Miles shrugs and claims that they just don't see eye to eye, but thanks Tristan for being a good friend. Tristan then kisses Miles, who doesn't kiss back. He is embaressed, but Miles tells him that it's not a big deal and to forget about it. That night, Tristan tells Maya that he thinks that Miles liked the kiss and is considering asking him out. Right then, the two discover Miles cuddling with Zoe on the couch. Trivia *He is the first character in Degrassi History to be named directly after his father and grandfather. *He was kicked out of boarding school for starting a fire. **This makes Miles the second character to intentionally start a fire, the first was Paige. **Miles is also the fourth character to set fire to a building, the others being Caroline Nash, Paige Michalchuk, and Emma Nelson. *Miles's dad is running for mayor in season thirteen. *He smokes marijuana. *His Twitter *He shares many similarities with past Degrassi characters Declan Coyne and Peter Stone. *He is the fifth character to have an abusive father. the other four being Rick, Liz, Craig, and Jane. *He has been best friends with Winston since they were five. *He is rumored to like Maya and have Zoe and Tristan fall for him. *He has at least one sister, as confirmed in My Own Worst Enemy. Quotes *(To Maya): "Nice try. It's not gonna work." (First line) *(To Maya): "Looks like we'll spend the summer together, after all." * (Promo) : "I get whatever I want. A cute little good girl trying to be bad caught my eye. She doesn't know what bad is." * (To Tristan): "Do I scream 'homophobe' or something?" Category:Degrassi Category:Season 13 Category:Degrassi Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Degrassi Teens Category:Main Characters Category:Sophomores